Heels Over Head
by Your.Paramour
Summary: C/B, slightly OOC. I'm not sure how to summarize this, so give it a shot. My version of how "It's a Wonderful Lie" should have gone. I'll be ignoring future episodes, unless I need fillers. Rated M for language and probable smut in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A note from the author!: Hey guys. I hope you enjoy my first GG fanfic :] I get frusterated by how slow their relationship develops on the show, so I took matters into my own hands. Of course, none of the characters belong to me, so no lawsuits, alright? Review. I'd like all of the criticism I could get. I had a few chapters of this typed up, but my laptop decided to delete them without warning. :P  
And all errors within the story are my fault. I have no Beta, yet. If you'd like to be my Beta, by all means :D Send me a message and we'll work it out. Enjoy!**

They had been dating for four long months. Surely, that was long enough for him to do this? Add four months to the _years_ of them playing cat and mouse...yes, this was a good decision.  
He was nervous. Damnit, why was he nervous? He was Chuck Bass. He gets what he wants. And tonight, he would have _everything_.

He looked at his cell phone with an amused expression. Would she be awake, or sleeping off a hang over? Oh, what the hell. She had been upset with him for the past month. This would please her pretty little self.

"Hello, Chuck." his little kitten purred into the phone.  
"Ah, just the woman I had wanted to talk to." he said, his facial expression evident in his voice. That Basstard had a certain voice that Blair so enjoyed.  
"What is it you wanted, Chuck?" she asked, pretending to be uninterested. Secretly? Her heart fluttered every time she received a call or text from him.  
"To pick you up tonight at seven. I believe we have a ball to attend, do we not?"  
"It's so last minute, Chuck. I'll have to find a dress and everything..." she said sarcasticly.  
"I wouldn't mind if you showed up without a dress. You're beautiful without clothing, if memory serves me correctly." he told her honestly. He wished that he could see her blush.  
"Pick me up at seven." she said, a hint of a smile in her voice.  
"I promise." he hung up. 5 hours until he picked her up. 9 hours until he put his heart on the line for her.

--------xxx--------

_"Do it somewhere public," Serena advised after congratulating her step-brother. "She wants it to be romantic, but somewhere where people are bound to see."  
__"Any ideas?" he mused.  
__"Take her to the ball, and get her to go outside to the gazebo with you. It has to be traditional, Chuck. Down on one knee, the works." she told him, trying to contain her excitement. After watching her two friends dance around their feelings for each other for years, this would be a nice change in pace.  
__"Just remember to let your guard down with her, Chuck. We know you're not the bad guy you make yourself out to be. Be sweet to her. Compliment her, show affection." she said quietly._

--------xxx--------

She truly did look lovely, but Chuck Bass was not a man of many words. She wore a strapless crimson dress, accentuated with black mesh, that ended halfway on her spectacular pale calves. She wore the black pumps he bought her for her birthday. They pushed her delicate 5'3 frame up to a slightly taller 5'6. He still stood half a foot above her. She wore the diamond B necklace her mother had given her last year, the pendant hanging right above her delicious cleavage. She smelled strongly of lavendar and vanilla, the scent that lingers on his sheets at night.  
She had spent a few nights in his bed- no touching, much to his dismay. She needed comfort when her mother left her for a 'business trip' and Serena was out late with Dan.

"You look beautiful, Blair." he said truthfully, helping her into the limo. She gave him a quick once over.  
"You don't look bad yourself, Chuck."  
They spent the ride to the ball sipping champagne and sharing a few heated kisses. Yes, this would be the right decision.

As soon as they had arrived, Serena stole her away for a 'talk'. Male problems, of course.  
"Come find me at the bar." he told her, kissing her cheek before she walked away with her best friend.  
A few young girls dared walk up to him, hitting on him, batting their eyelashes. They would be _so honored_ if he would dance with them.  
"I'm spoken for." he said, looking for his girlfriend in the crowd. One particular redhead didn't take the hint, and remained by his side.  
"I won't tell her, you know." she said, sipping on her drink.  
"I'm Chuck Bass. Everybody would know within two minutes." he sneered.  
"Then let's meet up later." she said suggestively.  
"He'll be with me later. Run along, little girl." Blair said smugly, walking up to her boyfriend. She put a possessive arm around his waist as he put one around her. The redhead walked away with a frown.

"I'm impressed, Bass." Blair said, looking up at him while dancing to some slow song.  
"With what, may I ask?"  
"The old Chuck Bass would've jumped in bed with that girl." she said softly.  
"You're worth giving up my one night meetings." he told her. It was time. "Come outside with me. It's stuffy in here."

"The stars are beautiful tonight." she said, leaning against the gazebo railing. A ringlet of her perfect chocolate brown hair fell in her face. He brushed it away before taking her hand in his.  
"They're nothing compared to you," he began, taking his time to enjoy her blushing before continuing, "Blair, we've had feelings for each other for years. I know that I've hurt you in the past. Our meetings on the rooftops, Tuscany...I never meant to do those things, Blair." he told her quietly, his fingers stroking her cheek. She bit her lip, remembering the pain those events inflicted.  
"That being said, I want to do this right," he said, getting down on one knee as Serena told him, "Blair Waldorf. We're perfect for each other. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked, holding out the ring box. Her hand flew to her mouth as a few tears leaked out. She had been dreaming of this very moment for years. It couldn't have gone better.  
Unable to find her voice, she nodded furiously. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!  
Surrounding people clapped and cheered as she flung her arms around his neck and jumped into him. She could feel his grin against her face. It was perfect, save for one thing. It had been a long time, but those three little words still had yet to be said from either one of them.  
"I want to sleep over tonight. I have something to tell you." she whispered in his ear once she found her voice again.

--------xxx--------

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's élite.  
Word has it that Queen B got her fairytale wish tonight, as pictures flooded in of Chuck Bass on hand and knee. What's the reason for such a young proposal, Chuck? I smell a scandal.  
Scroll down below to watch the proposal of the twenty-first century.  
You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! So, a few people liked it :) This makes me verrrrrry very happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be posting Chapter Three whenever I get home from soccer practice tomorrow. Of course, review if you'd like :) Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated: be as harsh as you'd like. Also also: I'm still looking for a beta! I meant to get this out yesterday but I spent seven hours doing my Christmas shopping. I got sidetracked while looking for one of Blair's future outfits _  
Anyways...this is quite a bit longer than yesterdays chapter. But, I'll admit, that's because I enjoy writing smut way too much.  
Also: CooranBong is a type of Australian vodka :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut, and a lot of it. You could probably just scroll down past it if reading that sort of stuff makes you uncomfortable.**

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's élite.  
Word has it that Queen B got her fairytale wish tonight, as pictures flooded in of Chuck Bass on hand and knee. What's the reason for such a young proposal, Chuck? I smell a scandal.  
Scroll down below to watch the proposal of the twenty-first century.  
You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl_  
--------xxx--------

"Are you sure you don't mind me leaving, B? I don't mind staying." Serena said, frantically trying to get ready.  
"Of course. You and Humphrey have things to work out. I'll stay with Chuck." she said, pretending not to be excited.  
"Thank you so much, B! I'll be back around five. Congrats to you and Chuck, by the way." Serena blew her a goodbye kiss before walking out. Blair blew her one in return and went to dig through Serena's lingerie- surely, she had something Blair could stun Chuck with.  
Ah, perfect! She found a dark red lingerie set, trimmed with black lace. She threw a short black silk robe over it, pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, and made her way to Chuck's room.  
She rapped lightly on the door, hoping she looked good.  
He opened the door, clad in a pair of black silk boxers and a raised eyebrow.  
"Did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked innocently.  
"Not at all. I was just about to take a bath. Would you care to join me?" he smirked, allowing her into his bedroom. She didn't miss the subtle sound of the lock _click!_ing when he shut the door.  
"Mm...a bath might be nice." she said, catching him off guard. After months of nearly _begging_ her to sleep with him, she was finally consenting to a **bubble bath**? What the hell, Blair? She took the ponytail holder out her hair and shook it around, giving her a look that Chuck had a hard time resisting. Her scent- vanilla and lavender, as always- surrounded him as she freed her hair from its restraint.  
"Very well. A drink?" he asked, walking over to his personal liquor cabinet. You know, most parents frown, or at least PRETEND to disapprove of teenage drinking. But not Bart Bass- he gave Chuck liquor for Christmas, birthdays, and even Easter.  
"CooranBong, if you still have it." she said, casually untying the robe's belt as she walked into his personal bathroom to light candles.  
Chuck strutted proudly into the bathroom. He sat their drinks on the corner by a candle, stripped, and stepped into the warm water. Bubbles came up to his navel. Blair stood clothed, looking Chuck straight in the eye as she stripped. She stepped delicately into the tub, opposite of Chuck. She handed him his drink, a mischievous look in her eye. Chuck took a sip of his whiskey before speaking.  
"I believe you had something to tell me, Waldorf."  
"I did, actually. But I think I'll make you work for it." she teased, letting her foot run up and down his calve. He shuddered slightly, feeling the blood rush to his lower head.  
"And how do you propose that I do that?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
"You'll think of something. This water is a little warm. Mind if I cool off for a few seconds?" she asked. What was she up to? He nodded, giving her permission. Her eyes never left him as she positioned her shoulder under the water faucet while she turned on the cold water. She arched her back- Oh. OH. That was her plan. Crafty little vixen! He watched as the cold water cascaded down her pale skin, over her chest, and into the water. She quickly turned it off, but not quick enough- exactly as she had planned. Her nipples stood painfully erect, aching to be touched. She gave a quick shiver as she moved towards Chuck. She lay against his chest, pulling his arms around her waist.  
"Too cold." she whispered. He was trying very hard - pardon the pun - to keep his erection as far away from her as possible, which was a difficult task. The bottom of her perky little breasts rested lightly on the top of his hands.  
"Blair..." he growled into her ear. He pressed his erection in her back as he lightly nipped her shoulder.  
"Have a little problem, Chuck?" her obvious pleasure in exciting him leaked through her voice.  
"If I remember correctly, princess," he whispered, letting his fingers drum on her hipbone, "little was not one of the words you used to describe my _problem_, as you put it." he slipped one finger inside of her, probing gently at first. A moan escaped her lips, far before she wanted it to. Oh, the game was on. Her hips worked with his fingers as she vocally encouraged him- "Faster!" "More! Ah, Chuck!"  
Her moans were incomprehensible. He was ready to pull her on top of his lap and have her right there - a new experience for them both - but was stopped by Blair.  
"Not here Chuck..." she moaned, her climax building. He abruptly pulled his fingers out of her and entwined one hand in her hair.  
"I need you, Blair. If not here, then where?" he hissed. His erection was almost painful, now.  
"Your bed, take me to your bed." she breathed, disappointed by the sudden lack of activity in her lower regions. He gave a small, aggravated sigh before picking her up and setting her out of the bath tub. She quickly dried herself the best she could as Chuck did the same. Attempting modesty, she fashioned a dress out of the plush towel. He grabbed her roughly by her wrist and nearly threw her on top of the bed, crawling on top of her. He planted hungry kisses all over her body as her tiny hands jerked him.  
"Chuck...I need you." she whispered urgently, wanting physical satisfaction. Eager to give it to her, he slid one finger in, making sure she was properly ready for him. She felt so warm...  
She spread her legs and hooked one around his waist.  
"Go slow." she whispered as he entered her. She wanted it slow, eh? That's what she would get. He thrust in and out of her almost painfully slowly. The slower the thrust, the deeper he would penetrate her- and God, did it feel wonderful! The room was filled with cries of Ecstasy from the two. Chuck couldn't help but slightly quickening his pace. Blair could sense he was about to blow his load inside of her. She kissed him hard on the mouth and motioned for him to stop.  
"Fuck!" he swore, stopping his thrusts. "What _now_, Waldorf?!"  
"I want to be on top now." she whispered. He groaned- having a woman bucking her hips on him turned him on like nothing else. Blair had been too afraid to try it in the back of his limo when she was sixteen.  
It was Chuck's turn to lay back and enjoy the view. Blair slammed herself down on his erect member, crying out happily- she came right there. He moaned as he felt her muscles contracting. He was almost there...  
Blair bounced on him like a pro. Had she honestly been a virgin back then? God, she's good. Better than any of his other fucks.  
"Chuck..." she whimpered.  
"Yes?" he replied, close to cumming. She would send him over the edge in a matter of seconds.  
"I love you." she moaned. Chuck inhaled sharply as the most intense orgasm he had experienced thus far rocked his body. Blair's reaction matched his. She shuddered on top of him, her muscles yet again contracting.  
Not only was he physically satisfied, but now emotionally as well. She loved him. He could trust her now, couldn't he?  
She collapsed lightly on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her still somewhat shaky form. He showered her face and neck with kisses.  
"I love you too, Blair." he replied, once he had removed himself from inside of her. The smile on her face was priceless. His hands found hers, and they shared an intimate kiss. This felt surreal to both of them. Carefully building up and maintaining their walls for years, just to have them crashing down tonight. Would they regret it? Only time could tell.  
"Thank you." she told him, nuzzled into his chest.  
"Any time." and he sincerely meant it.

He was almost asleep when her voice dragged him back to reality.  
"When do we announce it to our families?" she wondered, her finger idly tracing patterns on his bare chest. He pulled her closer to him as he stretched.  
"I'm sure they already know, Blair. Gossip travels fast in Manhattan." he chuckled lazily.  
"Still, when should we actually announce it?" He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.  
"We can tell them in the morning. Go to sleep." he whispered, smiling sleepily into her hair. His breath tickled her neck.  
"I love you." he whispered.  
"I love you too." she whispered before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Master Charles.." a tentative old male voice softly spoke. Chuck opened one eye, aggravated from being woken up.  
"_What?_" he hissed.  
"Your parents request your presence at brunch, as for Miss Blair's." he told Chuck, giving him a disapproving look before leaving the room. He groaned into the pillow, waking Blair up.  
"Mm?"  
"Brunch. Parents. Don't want to go." he said flatly. "I know what we could do instead..." he whispered into her ear, his fingers slowly traveling down her body.  
"Chuck.." she giggled, pushing him off as he straddled her, kissing her face. She had never seen this side of Chuck Bass before- messy hair, shirtless, playful. Smiling... It was enjoyable.  
"Fine." he huffed, rolling his eyes before getting out of bed.  
"Meet you downstairs." she called as he walked into his closet. She wrapped her figure in a sheet, too lazy to find the lingerie that was discarded the night before. She smiled while remembering it. So, Dan was right. Having that other person return the words was the greatest feeling in the world.

"There you are." Serena said playfully, whistling as Blair closed the door. She let out a laugh and turned around. Serena sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine.  
"Enjoy your night with Chuck?" as if she had to ask!  
"Enjoy _your_ night with Dan?" Blair's voice was thick with implication. "Chuck said we're supposed to go down and join them for brunch." she chatted happily. Serena sat back, amazed at this new Blair. No insults, and it had been over thirty seconds. Chuck was good for her.  
"We are. One of the maids told me she thinks that they heard noise coming from _Young Master Charles'_ room last night." she giggled, doing her best British accent as Blair continued getting dressed.  
Blair blushed. "Let's go. Tell me about your night later. Let's go shopping when we're done with brunch."  
"Sounds good. I believe you owe _me_ quite a few details as well." she winked, linking arms with her best friend. They passed Chuck on their way down. Serena snickered as Blair gave a shy wave.

"Charles. Blair. Serena." Bart and Lily greeted, nodding at each of the teenagers, respectively. Eric sat at the table, prodding at his food, trying not to laugh. He probably heard everything last night.  
Lily did not waste any time.  
"I heard an interesting piece of information this morning, Blair, Chuck." she said, sipping her tea (which actually probably wasn't tea. More than likely, a good bit of gin. A woman like that could surely only function with a healthy level of alcohol in her system, right?)  
"What's that, Lily?" Blair asked, putting on a 'blissfully unaware' expression.  
She chuckled at the young brunette. Handling pressure like a true heiress.  
"It appears that several people have been watching a video of my step-son proposing to you. I thought that surely," she added a forced chuckle, "my step-son would consult me before taking an action such as that."  
"I'm a romantic, Lils, what can I say?" Chuck smirked. His father returned the smirk.  
"Chuck had spoken to me about it briefly, Lilith. I understand that Serena had a hand in helping him choose a ring."  
"And I was left out of all of this?" Yep, that smile was definitely forced.

--------xxx--------

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's élite.  
Not all is calm in the House of Bass, girls and boys. Word has it that news of B's recent engagement to Chuck has (I had to correct myself on her last name. What is this, husband number eight? When can we expect the next one? Will there be a next husband?) in quite the mood. Will she come to terms with the happy couple's engagement? I'll keep you all posted..  
You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey, I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. Friday was messed up because of my dad, and I was babysitting all day yesterday. I'll try to get up chapter four as soon as I can. And....  
*drum roll*  
I'm starting a Twilight fan fiction. ^_^; So expect updates for each story every day.**

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's élite.  
Not all is calm in the House of Bass, girls and boys. Word has it that news of B's recent engagement to Chuck has (I had to correct myself on her last name. What is this, husband number eight? When can we expect the next one? Will there be a next husband?) Mrs. Bass in quite the mood. Will she come to terms with the happy couple's engagement? I'll keep you all posted..  
You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl_

--------xxx--------

"No disrespect was intended, mom. Chuck's old enough to make his own decisions." Serena told her mother, sitting back in her chair.  
"But his decision affects the entire family! Do you know how many newspapers will be having a field day over this?"  
"I'm guessing six?" Chuck mused.  
Lily couldn't believe how calm everybody was. Did they NOT understand how stupid it is?  
"You're not even out of high school yet, Chuck. You know the press will say that you're both getting married because she's pregnant."  
"But I'm not. If I don't have a baby belly, then any speculation can be blown out of the water. Honestly, Lily, it's fine." Blair said lightly. Lily glared at her future...step-daughter-in-law?  
"Fine. Make your own mistakes. I'm going shopping." she excused herself from the table. Bart chuckled in earnest.  
"Women are cute when they're mad." he told his children before leaving to catch up to his wife. Surely, some apology sex would cure their relationship.  
"Jesus." Eric muttered. "Next time you decide to stay over Blair, please consider that some of us are trying to sleep." he said before leaving the table. Ever since his suicide attempt, he hadn't been social like he used to. He enjoyed spending time with Chuck and Serena, but his old 'friends' wouldn't give him the time of day anymore.

"I believe we having a shopping date, S." Blair said once the two girls were back in Serena's room. She was looking through her closet for clothes for both of the girls.  
"Well, _I_ need a shower before we leave. Have a nice hour with your _fiance`_." she giggled. "No sex, please. Especially not on my bed. Or in my closet. Or...anywhere near me." she made a disgruntled face before leaving her friend. Chuck stood in the doorway, watching his step-sister leave.  
"Well, I for one don't intend on listening to Serena's orders." he whispered into Blair's ear. Blair gave an involuntary shiver and smile as his hand ran down her arm.  
"Chuck.." she murmured happily.  
"The one and only." he drawled. God, he was irresistible.  
The two initiated a makeout session on Serena's large cannopy bed, and did not break their hold until a knock was heard on the door frame. Chuck groaned and broke the kiss, looking him, ready to tell off whichever servant had interrupted them.  
"Father?"  
"I can't find Lily. I'm going to go drive around and look for her. I'll call when I find her. Behave, Charles." he warned, giving him a knowing look.  
"Of course." he said, hiding the bulge in his pants from his father. Fucking old people always have to ruin his fun.  
"Where were we?" he asked, kissing her jaw line again.  
"Oh no, you two. _Get off the fucking bed_." Serena's voice commanded. Jesus Christ. What was up with everybody in this family being a cock block? Chuck made a sour face before walking out of the room. Little Chuck didn't like being denied his favorite toy.

"Alright, spill." Serena said while sitting in Blair's dressing rooms, watching her try on multiple dresses.  
"Well, we were dancing to a slow song outside on the gazebo- I'm sure if you saw the video, you know what I'm talking about," she said, examining her petite figure in the long mirror, "and I said yes...and then I went to your house..." she trailed off, blushing.  
"So you're happy?"  
"God, yes. It took him long enough." she scoffed, discarding the dress. "What about your night? Zip me."  
"My night...was magical." she sighed happily.  
"Spill." Blair rolled her eyes. Serena was such a romantic.  
"Dan and I went to go grab coffee and take a walk on the boardwalk, and we ended up kissing. I went back to his house and we kind of just talked in his bed." she finished lamely.  
"_Just_ talked?" Blair asked, somewhat skeptical.  
"Well...a little physicality might have been involved."  
"You had sex with him, didn't you!" she accused.  
"You're one to talk, B." Serena blushed, crossing her arms. "Besides, it wasn't sex...we _made love_."  
Blair nearly doubled over laughing. All of Serena's little toys in the past had been just that- toys. Good for a one night stand, two if they weren't clingy. It was just sex. But 'making love' with one of the poorest boys in town? Ugh!  
"I can't believe you and Humpty Dumpty boned." Blair snorted, putting her original clothes back on. Serena scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out. Her feelings for Dan were very powerful. They walked out of the dressing room, only to run into Chuck.  
"Chuck!" the girls chorused, honestly surprised.  
"Father was in an accident. We're going to see him." he said in a tight voice. Blair waved the sales woman holding her dresses away and went to run after her boyfriend, with Serena at her side.  
"What do you mean, an _accident_?" Serena asked whenever they had shut the door of the limo.  
"I don't know, okay?" he snapped. "Lily called because she couldn't get a hold of _you_." Serena looked down at her feet. She had put her phone on silent because she didn't want to hear Aaron's phone calls.  
"What about Eric? Shouldn't he be with us?" Blair asked. She had a soft spot for Serena's younger brother.  
"He's probably with mom." she said softly, chewing on her lower lip. Blair looked at the two step-siblings helplessly. How are you supposed to act when you find out news like this? She sat by Chuck and tried to hold his hand.  
"Don't even touch me, Blair." he whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Don't fight with me, Chuck." she pleaded softly, taking his hand again. It stayed limp in hers for a few moments before squeezing it. Blair offered her free one to Serena- even though Serena may not have liked Bart, she didn't wish ill luck upon him. He made her mother happy, and that was what really mattered.

They rushed up to Bart's room to check on him, and Lily and Eric. Bart lay in the bed hooked up to a plethora of machines, bandages on his head. Lily sat in the corner, silently crying as Eric rubbed her shoulder.  
"Mom, wh-"  
"He was driving to find me. The police said that some drunk _fucker_ hit him." she whispered. Lily was never one to swear- she thought it was improper for a lady of her social status- but neither of the children felt the need to comment on her language.  
"Who?" Chuck spat, his features twisted.  
"I'm not sure. They didn't give me a name yet. They should come back any minute now..." Lily trailed off, looking at her husband. Chuck's hands were clenched into fists. Serena's phone buzzed in her purse.  
"Dan says that he and Rufus are coming by to check on you and Bart..." she told her mother. Chuck glared at Lily before walking out of the room, Blair not far behind him.  
"Eric, let's all go get some coffee. You want anything mom?" Lily shook her head, which was now lying in her hands. Chuck knew about her and Rufus. He knew...

"What the hell was that about, Chuck?" Blair asked, still hurrying to catch up with him.  
"She's been cheating on my father with that man. He has the nerve to come up to **my father's** hospital room to comfort **his wife**!" he seethed, impatiently pressing the elevator buttons.  
"Are..are you sure?" she asked, mouth open. Lily was a woman of class. Surely, she wouldn't settle for somebody so...so...Oh God. Serena must take after her mother.  
"Father hired a private investigator to find out about Lily's past. He found out about the affair and left the information in a Manila envelope on my father's desk. I intercepted it, curious, and I had to hide it. I couldn't let father's personal life interfere with his business life. Stupid whore." he spat. Serena and Eric had finally caught up to them before the elevator door closed.  
"Let's all get a cup of coffee and calm down, you especially, Chuck."  
"I don't feel like calming down, _sis._" he sneered. Blair looked at the three siblings in the elevator sympathetically.

"Dan! Hey, come join us." Serena called out, walking over to her lover, for lack of a better word for him. Chuck watched with Malice as Rufus Humphrey made his way up to his father's room. Dan gave an awkward wave to the three other teens, two of which made an effort to return the wave. Chuck remained unmoving.  
"Actually, Blair and I will be returning." Chuck said, grabbing Blair's wrist. He roughly dragged her towards the elevator, not in the mood to socialize.  
"Chuck, stop." she pleaded once they were alone in the elevator.  
"Stop what, Blair?" he spat. Blair was kind of scared. Nobody, and I repeat **nobody** has ever seen Chuck Bass like this. Instead of being concerned, he was so...angry.

When they arrived to the hospital room, Rufus and Lily were at the end of that wing, talking by the window. Blair restrained Chuck from walking over and punching Rufus.  
"Let's stay with your dad." she tried to sooth him. They sat in the room in silence for ten minutes before a police officer walked in.  
"Who are you?" they asked.  
"Chuck Bass. This is my fiance` Blair. What can you tell us about who did this?" Chuck asked in a flat voice. Strictly business.  
"The kid's name is Aaron Rose. Late teens or early twenties, we're not sure. He had a BAC of .23. He slammed into your father's side of the limo head-on. When we arrived, there was a shard of glass embedded into his right temple. He's suffered from blood damage and brain damage, but the doctors aren't sure how severe either are."  
"Aaron Rose?" Blair asked, slightly horrified. She dug out her cell phone and texted Serena.  
_GET UP HERE NOW OMG.  
-B_  
She checked her inbox, because she had ignored the previous texts.

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's élite.  
Pictures were sent in of B, S, and C walking into the hospital quite frantically. An anonymous tip has informed me that Bart Bass is in critical condition after a crash with S's artist-bf. How will the family take the news? Updates will be posted whenever I get them. Poor little S.  
You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl_

Chuck was silent until the police left the room to go find Lily. Blair rubbed his shoulders to try and calm him down, at least until Serena got up here.  
_Kind of busy B! Aaron is n hospital 2.  
-S  
_Blair groaned. Serena could be so stupid.  
_This iz imprtnt!!!!  
-B_

_K fine im on my way.  
-S_

"Apparently Aaron is in the hospital too." Blair said quietly. Chuck said nothing. He took his phone out and dialed some number. You could never tell with Chuck- he could be calling an assassin for all she knew.  
"Gary. It's Chuck Bass. I require you, yet again." he looked blankly ahead as he spoke. Blair could hear a faint murmuring coming from the phone.  
"I'll take care of you, like last time. You enjoyed that little bonus, didn't you?"  
More murmuring.  
"Yes, yes. Aaron Rose. As soon as possible. Don't finish." he said before sliding his phone shut. Blair raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't worry about it." he spoke. He would have told her, but he knew how Blair was about the whole 'hiring a trained killer' thing. Serena walked in with her arms crossed.  
"What's so important, B?"  
"Your little boyfriend was the one that put Father in the hospital." Chuck spat at her. Serena looked completely confused.  
"Dan?"  
"No, Aaron. Why else could he possibly be in the hospital, S?" Blair told her friend.  
"I...I swear, I didn't know. Oh God." Serena whispered, starting to cry. She felt like shit. She was going to dump Aaron today and try to rekindle her relationship with Dan, but what kind of girl breaks up with her boyfriend who's in the hospital? Then again, who could still continue dating the man who hurt your step-father?.....  
Fuck.

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's élite.  
Uh-oh, readers. Sources have confirmed that S's bf Aaron Rose was the one involved in the crash with . How will S handle this? How will this take a toll on the new happy couple's engagement news?  
Why do we see Dan Humphrey with S? Shouldn't she be with , or Aaron? You've got some explaining to do, S.  
You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl_


End file.
